Chances and Encounters
by yunyunann
Summary: Life has not been easy for Natsume Hyuuga, with his life being handled by his controlling father. A chance for him to leave home and live at the school dorms of his choosing opens his eyes to a new world he has never experienced before. NatsumeXMikan.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this under my old account/pen-name: harumi_kichi, a few years back. I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

Blood pulsed and pounded incessantly against his temples. The constant ache soon moved between his eyes, robbing him his focus and causing him to become even more irritable by the minute. He just couldn't focus at all on the book before him, the letters becoming blurred before his eyes from the pain and fatigue he couldn't ignore nor suppress.

_Why? Why am I forced to work so hard? Even though I'll get to leave this place tomorrow, I'll still be within his grasp, forced to follow his every order. Is this all that matters to him? Just one more day. I can last one more day. _

He massaged his temples with his long, pale fingers, and then ran them roughly through his messy jet-black hair, hoping to relieve some tension. As he took a long deep breath, his red eyes closed slowly and soon Natsume Hyuuga was fast asleep, finally letting his thoughts wander and become dreams. The stress he had been holding for the past week will surely get better. After all, tomorrow is the first day at his new school and there is nothing to do now but wait for the day to come.

The morning sun peeked over the mountain tops as the dense, foggy mist was dissipating. The chill in the air only enhanced the freshness of the morning and the crisp cleanliness of the air. The sky brightens ever so slowly as people get out of their beds and get dressed, preparing for their activities for the day. Street vendors park their carts and open shop, as do market shops that line the street, opening their doors and welcoming the new business of the day. While all this is happening, a small girl, 16 in age, remains sleeping in her bed, snuggled under her covers to keep the morning chill from reaching her body.

"Mikan dear, it's time to get up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" yelled a female voice from down stairs, muffled by the closed bedroom door and walls.

The sleeping girl gave a little grunt as her reply and snuggled deeper into her bed.

Light footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs and heading towards the sleeping girl's room. A petite woman, about 5'3" in height opens the door and automatically puts her hands on the sides of her hips, showing her displeasure at the situation. She shakes her head, making her braided brown hair sway at her back. But even with her show of displeasure, she couldn't help but smile lovingly at her daughter. She looks so sweet and relaxed in her bed, and a bit silly looking wearing her bunny printed pajamas.

"Mikan, you get up this minute. It's already 7 o'clock and you haven't even changed or eaten breakfast. You better get up in the next five seconds or I'm going to eat your breakfast for you. And to think I got up at 5 a.m. just to prepare this delicious meal for my precious family and the gratitude you show me is to just lie in bed, drooling away on your pillow. I slaved away in the kitchen over the intense heat of the stove, putting my self in constant danger being around hot boiling soup and sharp pointy knives. My hands became raw washing the rice and peeling all those raw vegetables."

Her playful litany of distress in the kitchen continued on, not having any effect on Mikan. Mikan knew her mother was just playing with her, trying to make her feel guilty for continuing to lie in bed. She can be so dramatic sometimes, but that's what she loves about her mom.

_Yeah mom, I love you too. No need to feed me all that drama. I'll just stay here for 5 more minutes; after all, it's only…_

"Oh My God! It's 7 o'clock already! Mom why didn't you wake me earlier?! I'm going to be late for the first day of school now!" Mikan jumped out of bed and hurriedly ran to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Her mother followed her into the bathroom, a frown on her face. As Mikan was brushing her teeth frantically, foamy white paste dripping down her chin, her mother reached around Mikan and pinched both sides of her cheeks, pulling and stretching them to their limit.

"You know full and well that I have been trying to wake you up this morning, and every morning for the past 16 years of your life. Honestly dear, you have to learn how to wake yourself up, especially on time."

"Mom! I can't brush my teeth this way and you're making me get tooth paste everywhere. I get it, I get it. I have to be more mature and blah blah blah. Go ahead and head back down stairs, I'll be there in minute."

Her mother finally released her cheeks and turned to leave, but before she left she gave her daughter a pout and sad puppy dog eyes. Mikan rolled her eyes up at the immaturity of her mother, but grinned anyway and turned to give her mom a big smooch on the cheek, tooth paste and all. Her mom really knew how to lay on the act.

"Really dear," was all her mother could say, laughing at her daughter and wiping the white goop off her face.

"Just for that, your father and I are going to eat your portion of the breakfast," and she hurried happily back down stairs, all the while Mikan was shouting for her to not touch her breakfast.

"Don't touch it! Don't touch it! I'll be right down! Oh CRAP! It's 7: 30 already? I'm gonna be LATE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER MOM?!" Clothes flew about and things were thrown hastily into a school bag. Laughter and loud chatter could be heard downstairs as Mikan joined her family for breakfast.

It certainly was a lively morning here in the Sakura household.


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't believe I made it, _was all Mikan could think about as she breathed a huge sigh of relief and plopped down onto her chair.

_Thank god I live only a couple of blocks from school or I would have been screwed. And look, I'm all sweaty too. Did I put on deodorant? Geez, what a great day to start your first day of high school right? _Mikan was fanning herself with her notebook as a shadow suddenly loomed before her. She turned around and found her best friend, Hotaru, grinning at her.

Tall and slender, Hotaru towered over most girls in class with her 5'8" frame. With short black hair, cut into a delicate pixie style, luminous clear skin, and large purple eyes, she was considered one of the top beauties in school. Scouts from various modeling agencies seem to seek her out daily in front of the school to join their agency. Mikan couldn't help but envy her friend for her height and perfect skin.

However it's not like Mikan isn't pretty herself. She is short in height, only an inch above her mother, is slender and toned at the same time from all the sports clubs she has joined in the past. Thankfully Mikan doesn't tan as easily as most girls would if they were out in the sun long, so her skin has a nice sun-kissed peach color, but turns a bright pink when she is extremely embarrassed. Her eyes are a light brown color and she always has her hair in pig tails. No one knows why she never puts her hair down and no one bothers to ask simply because she always manages to skirt away from the question. No matter though, everyone thinks Mikan is a sweet girl, outgoing and protective of others, and she always has that cheery smile of hers to make others feel good. Although Mikan is not aware of it, many other girls around her envy her for her beauty and compassion.

"Mikan, did you wake up late again today? You ran all the way here didn't you? Look at you, you're all sweaty and flushed." said Hotaru.

"I didn't wake up late! I, well, I…was helping this old grandma cross the street and it took her forever to cross. Then I passed by some kids who were looking for their lost kitten and by the time we all found her it was a quarter till 8 a.m. You'd never believe where we found her Hotaru, the kitten that is. She was hiding in a laundry basket full of um… clothes! Ha ha…ha. You don't believe me do you?" replied Mikan, blushing the whole time she was fibbing.

"Honestly Mikan, how long have we been best friends? Since kindergarten right? I don't know why you bother making up these stories when you know that I won't believe you. But I have to say, it is fun listening to what fib you'll make up next," laughed Hotaru.

"Alright I did wake up late this morning and yeah my mom did try to wake me but I wasn't listening. You know how I like to sleep in Hotaru. It's just hard waking up so early in the morning after spending weeks sleeping in everyday." Mikan sighed and rested her chin on her palm, looking like she might even consider sleeping then and there at that moment, but the homeroom teacher suddenly entered the class and everyone went to their seats.

"Good morning class. I am Narumi and I am teaching first year class 2, which I hope are you guys and gals. I'm assuming that most of you know one another because you all came from the same middle school correct?" With this asked the majority of the class nodded their heads and there were some faint murmurs in the back room of students reminiscing their past.

"Well today we have a new transfer student from Otori High in the Kansai district of Japan. You may come in and introduce yourself now Mr. Hyuuga." The door to the classroom slid open and a tall male, with thick black hair walked in. He was in his black uniform without the standard tie. His uniform didn't hide the lean, muscular build of his body. He had dark red eyes and a smooth, pale complexion.

Natsume just stood there, staring, no almost glaring at the class. The teacher nudged his shoulder, and Natsume turned to give him a burning glare.

Narumi-sensei jumped.

"Ha…ha…well if..you don't..wish to…that's fine!" Narumi sensei said shakily.

Natsume sighed, but gave in.

"I'm Natsume. Don't bother me." And that was all he said to the class.

His voice was deep with, a touch of annoyance and anger, and it had nearly every girl in class squealing with excitement and pleasure. You could hear the whispered words or "handsome" and "hot" working its way across the room as Natsume just stood there with a scowl on his face.

"Okay Hyuuga, why don't you sit next to, lets see, Miss Sakura in the back row to her left?" Mr. Narumi gestured towards Mikan after reading from the seating chart and Natsume nodded his reply and headed towards Mikan, scowl still in place. Mikan looked at him closely and noticed that despite his scowl, his eyes looked empty. _Hmmm, I wonder what kind of person this Natsume Hyuuga is. He doesn't seem so cheerful, obviously. _The thought was pushed aside as class announcements began and school officially started for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunchtime has arrived, prompting hordes of students scrambling to make their way to the cafeteria. Some students started to move their desks together to eat their homemade bento boxes. In a particular corner of the classroom however, seemed to be a growing crowd of a different sort.

A group of boys seemed to crowd around the girls who were crowding around the new transfer student, who remained sitting in his seat, ignoring everyone. As it turned out, Natsume scored the highest on the entrance exam for this high school and was automatically chosen as the class representative.

_He seems normal I guess. Well, if you were the class representative and the top student amongst your grade then you'd have to be normal…maybe. But still, he doesn't seem very…happy, just very…moody. Good looks and brains, what a great catch huh. _Mikan thought, continuing to stare at Natsume from across the class, munching on melon bread at the same time. All her friends noticed her lack of participation in their conversation and her sudden interest in their new transfer student. They couldn't help but give her a little tease.

"Well now Mikan, I see that you like the new transfer student there. Are you going to go over there and talk to him?" said one girl.

"I never knew moody smart boys were your type Mikan. Look, it seems you have a lot of competition with that group of girls over there," said another.

Mikan choked on her melon bread, and started to blush while Hotaru was whacking her back.

"Look, it's nothing like that. I just want to know what kind of person he is and why he transferred to this school from Kansai. Don't they have some of the top ranking high schools in that region? I'm just curious as to why he had to transfer all the way out here is all. And is it a crime to look at people?" Mikan continued to defend while her friends continued their laughing.

_Sigh, I need a drink. I almost choked to death there. Was I really staring at him for so long that they noticed and had to tease me about it? _

"I'm going to get a drink from the vending machine. You guys want anything?" No one within the group needed a drink. Hotaru offered to go with her, but Mikan just told her that she'd only be gone for a minute or two, so there was no need for her to come along.

Heading back from the vending machine with a can of mango-peach juice in her hand, Mikan noticed Natsume talking with a tall man in a black, pin-stripped business suit. The man seemed very domineering, with his hair slicked back into a pony-tail. He was wearing shades, but there was a noticeable cross insignia below his left eye. Natsume seemed to be angry at the man, but he wasn't shouting at him. He was just standing there with his hands balled into fists while the older man was talking to him.

_I wonder what they are talking about that's making Natsume so angry. I better walk away before they notice me. I wouldn't want them to think I was eavesdropping or anything. But wait...I have to walk this way to get back to class! Okay, what to do, what to do! _

While Mikan was contemplating her dilemma Natsume noticed her standing at the end of the hall, looking deep in thought at her can of juice. She kept on making gestures with her hands and was just rooted in that one spot. _Is she talking to that can of juice? What a weird girl. What was her name again? Sakura right? No wait, the others call her "Mikan" though. _

"Natsume!" snapped the man in the dark suit.

"Are you listening to a word I am saying? I am not going to repeat myself. The president has allowed you to choose which school to attend and has allowed you to live on your own in the school dorms. His condition however is that he is not going to accept any failure from you! Getting into Tokyo University is your top priority. No fooling around whatsoever! I will be monitoring you. If I find you foolishly wasting your time here and neglecting your studies I will report back to the president and you will find

yourself back at the manor, and at the school of the presidents choosing. Of course, the family business comes first and so it is the presidents top priority to see that you are fit to take over the business when the time comes." With that said, the man in the dark suit left, passing Mikan on the way out. He didn't say good bye to Natsume, nor give a glance to Mikan on the way out.

_Damn. Why does he have to keep saying that? I know it all already. It's always about the family business and having good grades, being the top at everything. Why can't I decide my future for myself? Why am I forced to take on this burden?_

Natsume remained standing there, trembling with anger. He didn't notice Mikan standing next to him until he felt a hand on his forearm.

"Natsume? Are you okay? Was that man a friend of yours?" She asked hesitantly, wanting to ask more questions, yet afraid she might become a bother instead. As she was walking towards them to get to class she heard parts of the man's speech.

Natsume looked at her, the calm demeanor she held and that simple concern she had in her eyes. _Such interesting eyes she_ _has, a soft, sparkling brown color. _

"I'm fine. And who he is, is none of your business."

There he goes, being distant. Mikan stared at him, and the words just popped right out of her mouth. So much for not butting in.

"You know Natsume; I believe everyone has the ability to decide their own future. It is after all, our life to live. There is still plenty of time to decide what you want in life and what's most important is how you live your life now. I don't really know the particulars of what your friend said, but don't dwell on it so much. You're free to do as you wish now aren't you? So come on, let's head back to class. Oh yeah, I'm Mikan by the way."

_I can't believe I just butted in like that, but he just looked so frustrated and distant there at the moment. I hope he's not angry with me for listening in on him and his friends' conversation, but I just can't believe that guy. How can he treat Natsume like a doll, like an object that is only meant to be used and played with? No wonder Natsume seems so angry, with that moody face of his. Well, I'll just have to change that and make sure that he enjoys school here._

Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm and led him back inside the classroom. She didn't know why she felt compelled to say those words. Maybe it was because she wanted to help him and see a real smile break out on his face.

Natsume was too shocked to do anything but let her drag him back to class. He forgot about his anger for the moment and was now focused on this small, weird, but cute girl, who was showing concern for a complete stranger. He couldn't help but feel strange, a sudden warmth spreading itself on the inside.

_Just who is this is Mikan Sakura? How can she be so nice, so caring towards a stranger like me? I know I'm still bound to my father's wishes, and I still harbor this anger towards my family, yet, those words that came out of her mouth hit deep within me. I can live life the way I want to, even if it's for a couple of years. I do have the ability to decide my future, but to do so I would have to face my father. Do I have the strength to face him now? I know I don't, but maybe coming to this school and with the help of a certain girl, I may find the courage and the strength to face my father and finally tell him what I want to do with my life._

As Mikan led him to the classroom door, she tripped unexpectedly and landed on her knees, palms bracing her weight from the floor. As she stood up and dusted her knees, she turned around, face flushed pink.

"Oh man, that hurt! How embarrassing! Hahahaa just my luck to trip on nothing but a flat surface!" Mikan laughed, hands continuing to brush off imaginary dirt. She opened her gaze to see Natsume's reaction.

Natsume had a HUGE smirk on his mouth.

_Well hey, this is something new. I get to see a new emotion on his face! _Mikan beamed to herself.

Natsume bent down and picked up the can of juice Mikan dropped when she had tripped. He stared at the can and then slowly handed it to her. As he passed her and stepped into the classroom he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Be careful when you open that can of juice. You wouldn't want it to overflow on you, Polka-Dots."

Mikan watched Natsume head towards his seat and his fan club suddenly swarm around him.

_Polka Dots? Why did he call me Polka Dots?_

Mikan stared at her drink and then down at herself. It took her a while to piece it all together, but when she did her face flushed red as a tomato and her eyes were ablaze at her newfound enemy, who was staring at her with that same smirk he had on earlier. He was waiting for the ensuing reaction.

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!"

And the smirk only got bigger.

_Now THIS is fun._

Life is only going to get harder for Natsume, but school will be his solace, and with a certain brunette around, he is sure to triumph over all his obstacles.

**THE END! (Unless I have the energy and imagination to continue on lol). THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
